


BabyGirl Part 1

by MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BabyGirl, Daddy Kink, Don't Judge Me, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Praise Kink, Slight Dub/Con, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo/pseuds/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo
Summary: Seeking comfort from the storm, you find Negan's bed empty, you stay, waiting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Part of a request from Tumblr, don't normal write Daddy stuff but thought I'd give it a shot!)

You’ve always been unsettled by changes in the weather, craving comfort you decide to head down the hall for some needed comfort, but finding the bed empty you don’t hesitate to delve under the warm sheets.  You never mean to dose but the soft covers and freshly washed shirt lulls you into a peaceful sleep.

You’re barely awake when Negan finally turns in for the night, Lucille in hand as he looks over a few new maps.  He’s miles away, lost in the twists of ink and doesn’t hear you move in the bed, you suspect in your half-asleep state that Negan isn’t even aware you’re here, having snuck in unnerved by the big summer storm rolling toward The Sanctuary. 

Staring into the darkness, your eyes find and follow the large dark shadow of Negan who’s still unaware of your presence. You let yourself indulge in a long look as he removes his jacket and carefully places Lucille against a wall like she was glass.  You know it would be best to close your eyes, pretend to be sleeping but he’s pulling off the shirt and undoing belts and you can’t look away.  You half expect Negan to discard the clothes and fall into bed, finding you, but he turns around carefully placing the clothes and changing into sweats and shirt. 

At your sharp intake of breath, Negan turns on his heel. He looks down at you, but not the way you expect, not wearing the look you imagined him to wear at the sight of you bundled up uninvited in his duvet. 

“What the fuck, do we have here?” 

“Hi..” You mumble, sitting up to find him at the edge of the bed so much so you have to crane your neck to address him. 

“You scared the fucking shit out of me honey! What’re you doing sneaking in my quarters?”

His voice is low and gravelly, you forget how to make sounds.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper, breath hitching around the words.  “storm wasn’t letting up.” It’s embarrassing and juvenile but you weren’t one to lie. 

Negan shifts in front of you, reaching down to place two fingers under your chin urging your shy gaze to meet his own. What you see isn’t mocking or pitying, it’s soft and disarming.

“Move over.” He hums, letting you press your face into his large palm nuzzling gently before moving over in the bed.

When his cool form sprawls out next to you, the heat triples with the throb in your lower belly.  Negan groans slightly at the feel of your ass pressed heavy into his crotch.  His large hand rests on your hip but quickly becomes stronger, pulling you to lay flat on your back as he stares down at your surprised face.  His cool fingers slipping under the soft fabric of your sleep shirt. You don’t move, but stay pliant and obedient under his meaningful touch.  He still hadn’t said anything and you were beginning to get nervous

You part your mouth to speak but become drowned out by a vicious crack of lightening and almost instinctually lurch forward smooshing your face into the light material of Negan’s shirt.

“Oh sweetheart.” His gravelly tone vibrates making your shiver and press further against him.

“Negan..” You whine, nuzzling your face against his neck, letting your hair obscure the water pooling at the sides of your vision. 

It started a long time ago, being alone in the worst summer storm you’d ever been through shut in the basement with no one for comfort. When he wraps his large arms around your body pressing your entire being against his warm lean frame you find yourself feeling like a child; being the youngest of the wives didn’t help you see yourself as anything else. 

“You’re safe here Babygirl..” Negan hums, stroking your back in time with his slow breaths. You giggle quietly at the name and burrow further into him.

You both stay quiet, curled up in each other’s arms for what seems like forever, it’s hot and clammy but you don’t care, the storm only getting louder and you’re grateful for the older man’s embrace, protecting your small frame from the danger outside your window.

It doesn’t take long for you to become restless though. He’s warm and heavy, it makes you feel fragile but instead of fear arousal pulled the strings. 

Slowly you slide both hands from his sides, you’re gentle but intent in your path and begin to draw closer to the sensitive spot on his lower back.  He growls in warning, grip tightening on the back of your neck but it doesn’t stop the playfulness you seem to have developed in the last few moments.

“Stop.” It’s meant to be a threat, but you can hear it, the tail end of a concealed chuckle at your nails teasing his lower flank.

“Or what..” You whisper, teasing.   

Negan’s eyelashes can’t help but flutter as your breath ghosts across his stubble covered mouth and chin. 

As you take a chance look through your lashes, it’s a wolf staring back his straight white snarl rivalling the lightnings effort of brightening the room; he looks predatory and you feel so much like prey. 

Your eyes are wide and your gasp in surprise as Negan swoops forward, pushing you down into the mattress, filling the gap between you until you’re nearly touching.

“I..” You stammer, trying to apologize but you can’t ignore the hard grip of his hands on your upper arms pinning you down, it _almost_ distracts from the feeling of his covered cock up against your thigh.

You expect him to punish you, shove you out the room without as much as a word; you didn’t anticipate the wicked grin to twist his features and definitely not the breath-taking tickling sensation to rip over your sides. 

“Negan!” you screech, giggling and squirming.  The retaliatory teasing is torturous, you know that the others down the hallway will most likely be able to hear you screaming, even over the raging thunder that is further away from your mind than ever. 

“You want me to stop?” Negan grins, continuing his assault; You can’t seem to find words, so you twist sharply as best you can to drag sensual fingers over the hard weight in his sweatpants, stopping him instantly.  

Negan seems to turn to stone above you, surprised by your boldness.  You don’t move your hand, but take particular advantage of his unusual stillness and lean up pressing a shy kiss to his lips and lean back seemingly sinking back into the plush pillow below him, feeling small again. 

“Fuck, little one. You changed the fucking game.”  His purr, evokes a warm clench in your stomach; it definitely doesn’t go unnoticed.  You stay still, sucking in your lower lip innocently but nothing dowsed the heat in your eyes which follow Negan; his dark hair falls partly in front of his apple cider eyes and you very nearly push it away but think better of it when he leans forward.

You daren’t move, you can’t breathe as he gets closer.  Those eyes devour your neck and thundering pulse point but don’t seek your own, even when he leans so close the stubble brushes your chin.

His whisper of a kiss is a shock to the system, your eyes shut in response and try to reciprocate but it’s wobbly and uncoordinated and you’re grateful for his experience leading the still barely there press of lips. 

It’s only the subtle rock of his hips that lift you back into the moment, leaning up just enough to catch Negan’s lower lip between your own.  

It’s sensual and loving, filling your body with a surge of blood hitting your cheeks and suddenly it’s boiling hot. 

You whine, overwhelmed by the throb between your legs from the gentlest of his attentions. 

Lead by the throb you tip your hips up insistently, barely able to nudge his own, but the message is clearly received.  The warm dusky eyes that had been hidden from your view snapped open, giving way to heavy emotions that render you still once again.  You stare into his eyes with a loving gaze fuelled by lust and something you can’t quite place, and you don’t get a second to think about it before Negan starts to grind against you _just right_ his body weight overpowering your senses in a second.  

Negan leans forward, pulling away his hips from your own, drawing a whine from your throat.  He leans further, close enough for his lips to graze the shell of your ear and you whinge again wiggling your lower body against whatever you can find to gain a single scrap of friction, but he doesn’t let you and pins you down.

“You made Daddy mad.”  He says, pressing a hard kiss to the underside of your ear, a stark contrast to the teasing flutters not a minute ago. 

_You made Daddy mad._

You stare at his smirk, unsure if you like it but not quite sure that you don’t either. 

There’s a moment of silence, the only thing you can focus on is the fact that no part of Negan’s form is touching you it’s frustrating.  You whinge pushing up to capture his lips but are swiftly reprimanded with a shove of his bodyweight, it reminds you that you’re the apparent submissive party here and you immediately lean back with an irritated sigh.

“Was there something you wanted to fucking do there, Princess?” Negan teases, a smirk tugging the corner of his lips. 

You look away with a pout, playing up just a little for him.  Eager to see his reaction.

“C’mon, use your big girl words.”

You go to speak but can’t seem to get them out. Negan sees your resistance and swoops down leaving a happy trail of kitten licks to your neck and jaw but just as you arch into him, his attentions cease and he returns to tower over you expectantly.   As much as you’re embarrassed, as hard as it is to utter the words you’re still not sure of, the fire in his eyes, the pure want for you and the frankly unignorably strong throb between your legs pushes something inside of you and you turn running your tongue tantalisingly over your lips and teeth, moaning at Negan’s lusty eyes tracking each move with deadly precision.

“Negan, please..” You whine, confidence fading.

Negan’s lips are back on yours in an instant; this time they’re heady and deep, his tongue pushing between your lips, making you mewl.  His hands snake up and under your thin shirt, bunching it up at your collar bones.

You whine at the cold hitting your exposed chest, but more so at Negan’s stare; it’s hard and demanding and never dares leave yours as his tongue lays flat against your left nipple, the large muscle nearly envelops your breast and it makes you moan and wriggle against his mouth, arching for more of whatever he can give. 

You’re soaked and he knows, but he doesn’t leave your chest, switching sides leaving small bites each as intently as the last.  It almost drives you to tears, watching him; powerful and all man dominating your entire body with his own. 

Each kiss to the hot skin of your belly is followed by the swipe of his tongue and still his apple cider eyes haven’t left yours.  You can’t keep it up – all you can do is make little gasping noises and hope he gives in.

“You’re soaked for me already aren’t you, girl?” he purrs, nuzzling his scruff into your belly. It just riles you further, you know that’s what he wanted, he loves seeing you come undone without a significant touch and you whine low and begging.  But you know what he wants. You’re starting to need it too.

“You’re adorable, rubbing up against me like a fucking kitten baby doll..mm.” It’s a moan, low and manly. He presses his lips and tongue at the waistband of your pyjamas revelling in your little jerk and shudder that follows.

“You’re gonna be coming for me in no time, well..maybe? That depends, doesn’t it little one?”

“Negan.” You whine, trying to get him to touch you by grappling with the back of his neck the best you can.

“Uh-uh! Say it baby.  I know you fucking can. Tell Daddy you’re gonna come for him.”

You want it. So, fucking bad. You’re about ready to shove him away and take care of yourself, until Negan jerks up, his hard expression takes your breath away but the sharp well placed slap to your clit sends the words flying out between your swollen lips.

“I’m gonna come for you Daddy, so _hard.”_ It’s a cry, desperate and full of frustration but hell does it spur Negan into action.

“Good girl” He knows you love that, muttering it over and over, using his grip on your hips to lift them up, easing your pants and panties off together without a care.

“Look at you Princess. So fucking wet for me honey.” He’s almost in awe, staring down between your legs with hungry eyes.  With anyone else you’d feel exposed and press your legs together in resistance, but never with Negan; in fact, you look him in the eyes from below him and spread your legs for him obediently, wiggling tantalisingly on the soft sheets, your eyes closing.

No one has ever made you feel like Negan has, his lips never leaving you, they pay close attention to your breasts again and his talented tongue explores your neck, filling the room with breathy sighs and moans of pleasure.  This man, this older man knows how to make you feel good; it turns you on more, just hearing him pant against your skin.

Looking down at your nakedness, you realise he’s still clad in a shirt and sweatpants which cling to his erection and you need to see him, every inch exposed as you are.

“Baby..” You breathe, rubbing the smooth wet skin between your legs against his pants, demanding and needy.

“Wanna see you.”

He lets you sit up, fisting your hands at the hem of his shirt and tug upwards.  You slide the clothing from his body, running your hands over the soft expanse of Negan’s chest, sides and arms, and when your fingers run over his nipples he moans loudly flooding you with arousal. 

“You like that?” You tease, stroking his cock in your hand.

“Fuck. Sweetheart..” is all he says, it’s somewhere between a word and a whine, as he fucks forward into your fist. 

You slow your movement, teasing him and attach your mouth to his chest, your hot wet tongue draws out moans from Negan that you feel in your pussy and can’t not squeeze your thighs together hard and tight. You can feel the desperation for release in his thrusts and messy kisses at your chest and Negan tries to regain control. 

“Girl.” Negan growls, suddenly all too aware of the white-hot warning in his belly.

You don’t get to protest. Negan grabs as fist full of your flesh and in one fluid motion, he flips you over. Negan now sprawled out against the white sheets as you sit astride him. 

He’s gorgeous, tan and scruffy.  The lusty look in his eyes pulls at the pit of your stomach and by the look in his eye you can tell he felt the wetness double against his hips.

“Come on Princess. Fuck Daddy like a good girl.”  


	2. BabyGirl Part 2

 Almost immediately Negan's hips shove up, teasing your clit with the head of his cock and you groan low tilting your head back and pull in a lung full of air.

 _“Look at you.”_ Negan groans, dragging his fingertips over your quivering torso to tease the smooth slick skin.

“You’re so wet for Daddy, aren’t you baby?”

Sucking in your bottom lip, you nod flushing red.

His hands are spread across the skin of your stomach, pinning your hips down onto him and you arch forward, chasing the friction of him against your slick clit.  Negan’s answering groan urges you on rolling your hips in time with the slight lift of his hips.

You let him grab, push you up off his lap and immediately back down, sinking into your body in one swift motion.

 It's almost too much how beautiful he looks. Naked and panting.  Eyes shut as you move up and down his dick.  You moan at the sight of him.  He's all man with dark eyes and rough edges.  Your thighs are slick just from watching his expressions change and you can't find it in you to stop from leaning down, kissing his stubble covered mouth in a deep loving kiss. It seems to surprise Negan and he jumps panting your name like a chant.

It’s an exquisite delicious agony, and it’s so dangerous thrust after thrust you want more and more.

Negan’s hands magnetize to your hips holding them still, rutting up hitting your gspot with every snap. 

“Negan..” You whine, folding over as white hot pleasure rips through your lower body causing you to dig your nails into Negan’s chest.

“Good girl, that’s it baby..” It morphs into a moan as you clamp around him over and over until he rocks hard into your body, chasing his own release.

You’re so fucking soaked you’re embarrassed but the man below you does nothing but adore your sweat covered, slick body with his hungry eyes rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs at the base of your spine. 

You dare to make eye contact with him, it’s the first time he’s let you have control and it’s overwhelming watching the older man pant underneath you, coming down from his own release. 

“You’re so good little one, come here honey..” He hums, throwing you playfully down over his body and into the mattress.

“Negan, hey!” You laugh, tugging at his shoulders but his tongue on your neck quickly has you panting heavily.  His wet warm tongue lavishes your clammy skin, dragging down the dip in your neck to latch on to your left breast, nipping and sucking at the rosy nipple, then the other before pulling away to stare into your lust blow eyes.  You’re more turned on than you ever thought possible, seeing Negan’s mouth peeling away from your skin.

“You’re so gorgeous babydoll. Lay back, let me take care of you sweetheart..”

With a shaky sigh you extend a hand, stroking in his dark hair in a gesture that makes him smile, genuine and tender something resigned only for his youngest wife.

“I love you..” it shocks you, and Negan - the emotions strong and heady when you both meet eyes.

“Of course you do honey..” There was no hidden meaning, no ulterior motive or hint of sarcasm of any kind, it was a look of longing and something you’ve never seen before in the eyes of your husband.

No words are uttered from then on out, his hands pull you down toward his waiting mouth.

You cry, letting out a string of curses at the feel of his grin against your sopping pussy.

One of your hands grip the headboard, the other in his hair. His eyes are open and adoring when you look down. They hold the burning contact as you grind down against his mouth and moan low at the warm wet lapping of his tongue at your throbbing clit and you come with a cry of his name and almost violent shake of your body. 

Your pants are slowing when your husband returns to your side, the pale light from the grimy windows glowing on the beads of sweat that litter both of your bodies.  It doesn’t take long for you to return to the safety of his body, pressing your lips to his neck.

“Mm, babygirl. You’re so good..” Negan hums, running a large hand down to the dimples in your back his lips grazing the shell of your ear.

“I love you too sweetheart..” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to the anon that requested!!


End file.
